Semiconductor devices such as semiconductor modules are generally housed in cases and used with covers provided on top of the cases.
In the conventional semiconductor device, the cover covering the top of the case has been fixed to the case defining an outline of the semiconductor device with an adhesive agent or screws (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In this specification, a case serving as a housing of a semiconductor device and also a cover are included to be referred to as the semiconductor device.